


Overalls

by itsthemoralityofit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Groping, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Touching, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthemoralityofit/pseuds/itsthemoralityofit
Summary: Liam wears overalls to paint. Theo can’t keep his eyes off him.





	Overalls

‘What the fuck are you wearing.’ Theo’s tone is curt and there’s a look on his face of disdain and slight amusement as his narrowed eyes rake over the boy standing before him. 

‘Overalls,’ Liam replies defensively. ‘They’re what people wear when they paint. As in. What I’m doing right now. As in,’ he gestures pointedly at Theo with the paint-laden brush in his hand, ‘what you’re supposed to be helping with.’ 

His point is made by the fact of Theo simply standing there with his arms folded tight across his chest. The older boy stands there a moment longer before unfolding his arms and bending to grab up a roller. He smothers it in magnolia and positions himself beside Liam, and sets to work. 

Liam’s wrist, as it dances in Theo’s peripheral vision, is elegant and smooth as it runs back and forth the skimmed surface. Minute flecks of paint flick out of Theo’s roller and land on the other boy’s soft-haired, gently muscled forearms, making them both grin for a moment. The moment lasts much longer for Theo though, and he wrests it from his face with difficulty.   
He can’t seem to stop his gaze flickering across to the round domes of Liam’s biceps, the careful dips of his deltoids and shoulders. He is not wearing anything beneath those overalls. Theo can see each ripple of the boy’s muscled torso, the profile of his squared chest and how almost every inch of it is dusted in the finest hair that begins between his clavicles and ends Theo can only guess where. When the younger reaches up with his paintbrush there’s the faint delicateness of rib cage just peeking through perfect tanned skin, a dichotomy of power and vulnerability that has Theo tightening his boxers. 

And then. With the slightest shift in position Liam displaces a strap of his overalls and there is the smallest jewel of a rosebud nipple. Theo licks his lips, opens and closes his mouth. A jolt runs through him at the thought of running that jewel beneath his tongue and he barely covers a desperate whimper with a gruff cough. 

‘What,’ Liam says irritably when he catches Theo’s roaming eye. 

The older boy forces a smirk onto his lips and allows his gaze to wander along the beta’s form. ‘You look ridiculous.’ 

‘Go fuck yourself.’ 

It’s the word play that has Theo’s hand tightening around the roller handle so hard he can feel the metal yield beneath his grip, carving his fingers into it forever. The word ‘fuck’ has never sounded so appealing. Warmth grows over Theo now, excitement building higher and higher within him at the prospect of Liam barely dressed beside him, biting out the word ‘fuck’, projecting the idea out into the room. There is just about every possibility that Liam can smell the chemosignals of lust and sexual frustration emanating from Theo right now but to be honest, Theo doesn’t give a shit. Whichever way it goes, him getting fucked up or just plain fucked, either will drive him wild. 

‘Like a farmer, actually,’ Theo goads, as if Liam has not responded. 

‘I’m this close to punching you in the mouth,’ Liam snaps, but it only serves to heighten Theo’s excitement. It’s the acknowledgement of Theo’s mouth, it’s the closeness between being punched in the mouth and being kissed. 

There is a silence for a while as they both paint, and Theo stands back to admire his handiwork, but all he can concentrate on is the sight of Liam’s back and the way the muscles in them contract and relax as he moves his arms and body. Theo’s cock is fucking aching. He tears his eyes from the view before him and forces himself to look at Liam’s work. The brush strokes are haphazard instead of uniform, too much paint in some places and barely any in others. It makes him snicker. 

‘What,’ Liam bites out for the second time today. 

‘You’re painting wrong,’ Theo smirks. 

‘Excuse me?’ 

The younger boy turns around and fixes Theo with a hostile stare that only serves to highlight the definition of his jaw and the slight hollows of his fine boned cheeks. His lips are pouted in indignation. Theo can only think about biting them off. 

‘You’re. Painting. Wrong.’ 

‘There is no wrong way to paint.’ 

‘...I mean...’ Theo gestures casually to the wall. ‘There clearly is.’ 

‘You’re a dick, you know that?’

It’s the word ‘dick’. It’s the way it parts Liam’s lips that makes Theo think about what it would be like having his actual dick part Liam’s lips like this. He watches Liam turn away from him in annoyance and then goes over, standing so close he can almost see down the boy’s overalls. 

‘Here. Like this,’ Theo murmurs, gently gripping Liam’s thick wrist. He lets his fingers glide along the silky hairs of the boy’s forearm before he does though, and presses himself against the beta’s back. Up and down he guides Liam’s wrist, murmuring with his lips in Liam’s ear, ‘just up and down...just like this...’ 

The second the words leave his lips Theo can smell lust emanating from Liam, dense and thick and creamy, the way he knows for a fact Liam’s dick must smell. And when Liam takes his other wrist, the one not guiding Liam’s hand, and uses it to place Theo’s hand on his pelvis, Theo exhales, releasing the pent up desire that has been building inside of him. 

They’ve kissed before. The night they did the damage to this wall, knocking a hole into it with fists and kneecaps, gasping and panting for breath as they gripped each other and broke bones. It’s this fact that leads Theo to put his lips to Liam’s neck and lick a tiny strip along the curve of it, making the beta moan softly. 

Theo releases Liam’s wrist, running his palm along the boy’s still-extended arm, up the muscled waves in his upper arm, along his sugar-sprinkled chest. And he caresses Liam there, rolling those nipples beneath his hand, rubbing the boy’s abdomen with his other. The sensation of hair, thick and coarse beneath his left hand, soft and light beneath his right, determine his path along the terrain of Liam’s body. He follows down, down, down, and something between a gasp and a moan leaves his lips as he realises. 

‘Are you not wearing underwear, little wolf?’ 

There is a minute shake of a head that drives Theo insane and the chimera dips his hand into the treasure below, moaning and rutting into Liam’s ass. Liam is erect and when Theo snakes his hand past it, the boy’s balls feel like the worlds softest velvet. He lets his left hand roam along the line of Liam’s pelvis, muscle raised and firm and leading Theo to the sides of his muscled thigh. A grunt of irritation leaves Theo’s lips at the restriction between skin and material and he withdraws a hand to tug violently at the strap, only relenting when Liam’s nimble fingers release the clasp and allow the strap to tumble downwards, exposing his broad sugared chest in its full glory. 

‘Come here,’ Theo whispers as he resumes fondling the boy, and when Liam turns his head he kisses the beta with his tongue. He groans at the contact, at the hot, wet flesh against his mouth. All at once desire threatens to consume him and he wants everything - wants Liam’s cock in his mouth, wants his dick between his ass cheeks, wants his own dick between Liam’s, wants to just stand here and lick Liam’s tongue all fucking day. Almost in a frenzy Theo runs his two hands along Liam’s chest, rubbing the peaks of them against his palm and grunting softly at the whimpers bobbing in Liam’s thick throat. He can’t get enough, he honestly cannot seem to find enough of Liam to claim with his fingers and when his palms slide down simultaneously to Liam’s cock, he thrusts against the boy’s ass so hard he has Liam losing his balance and catching himself on the sticky wall. 

Theo bites down on Liam’s earlobe, friction gathering in his sweatpants, but it’s not enough. He can smell Liam’s musky, heady scent and its driving him wild, manifesting in the restless slick of his palms and fingers. He needs more, he needs more right fucking now or he’ll die, he knows it. 

He opens his mouth to say something, anything that will result in his cock making some kind of body contact with Liam’s skin, then freezes. 

Footsteps sound down the hall. Scott and his mother are home. 

‘Shit,’ Theo hisses. He releases the beta in an instant and snatches up his roller once more, breath heavy and rattling as he claws back composure. He closes his eyes for a moment, bracing himself.

But nothing happens. No one walks in. Instead, the footsteps lead away and he can hear Scott whispering, “ew”. He has smelled the arousal and precome that fills the room.   
Theo cannot help but chuckle at the thought, and when he opens his eyes he sees Liam watching him with heavily lidded eyes, electric blue now clouded. His lips are rose red, cock clearly outlined in his ridiculous overalls. 

Theo’s heart jumps in his chest. Then he reaches forward to rip apart the last remaining strap of Liam’s dungarees, moaning at the sight, and sinks to his knees.


End file.
